1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control knob throttle modulation and more particularly to a control knob throttle modulation which is designed to be used with a truck-mounted aerial device such as a telescoping work platform, boom, crane, digger, concrete pumper, etc. More particularly, the invention relates to a control knob throttle modulation which enables the operator of a boom truck or the like to vary the engine speed of the truck so that the hydraulic pump associated therewith may provide sufficient hydraulic fluid to the various cylinders, hydraulic motors, etc., of the device. Further, the instant invention enables the customary remote mounted foot throttle to be utilized for other crane operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Truck-mounted aerial devices such as cranes, booms, diggers, etc., include a hydraulic pump which is operated by the engine of the truck. If the engine of the truck is idling, the hydraulic pump is not sufficiently powered to supply the necessary hydraulic fluid to the various cylinders or motors. Therefore, it is necessary for the engine speed to be increased when crane operations are being conducted. Heretofore, the truck-mounted aerial devices sometimes included an operator's station wherein a foot pedal, much like an accelerator pedal or foot feed pedal, is utilized to increase the speed of the truck engine. The foot pedal of such aerial devices is normally electronically connected to the engine speed control.